The alternatives book 2
by futureauthor121
Summary: The second book in the series.I wanted to do the 2nd book before the first sory : !
1. Chapter 1

**This is book 2 on the series, I soon will put up part one. Hope you enjoy the story****!**

* * *

Hello. My name is Valerie. My life change consistently since my mom and dad has had a divorce. Not only the stuff on where I live or go to school or sleep, but the big one, who fights this war.

The human race is not in danger from disease anymore. There is a more serious danger to the humans and it's no bigger than a slug. In fact it is an intergalactic parasitic slug. Try saying that three times fast.

Yeerks are parasitic slugs that crawl into your ear and take over you with your own brain. The yeerks have taken over countless species (for example: hork-badjir, gedds, and an andalite) and use them at there dispense.

Yeerks can only live by feeding on kandrona rays in yeerk pools, their only big weakness. If yeerks were to not feed in three days they starve to death.

We fight this war. Well me, my two-step bros Steven and Ricky, my best friend Mariah, and our friend Christian. We all have a different part in our team. My job is to be helpful to whoever needs me. Not that anyone needs me, I mean there all strong without me. Mariah and Steven are the psycho fighting maniacs, while Christian is the laidback type, and Ricky is our unified leader and our best morpher. I guess I'm not wanted much. I don't even have a battle morph like the rest of them.

Well all I can do is hope they don't need me. I really hope they don't need me.


	2. The Danger

I'm finally got back from school! Today was a very good day since I got my

report card back. All C's!! To some people it's not good but to me they were really good.

Then my mom said I could sleep over at friend's houses whenever I could. Pretty good

ha?

If I didn't have an intergalactic war on my shoulders this would be so exciting. It's not the best thing to make you feel happy.

The first thing I was planning to do was eat raviolis. Well at least was my plan.

{Val let's go we have a meeting right now} Mariah said in private thought speak in her osprey morph, perched on my tree.  
"

Ok," I said talking to myself " Mom I'm going to my friend Mariah's house down the street"

" Ok be back by 6," she said talking on her phone. I wonder what she would say if she knew that I was lying to her.

I put my backpack by my bed and changed from my normal clothes into my leotard I use for dance. We can only morph tight clothing, thankfully we just found out anyway. Since before when we morphed we morphed, well naked. But Ricky found out we can use tight clothes.

Finally I was ready. I concentrated on one thing and one thing only, the harpy eagle. It took a few seconds before the changes took place. First my lips started to harden and grow out into beak. Then my fingers started almost melt together shaping into wings. Then BOB BOB feathers were starting to pop up all over my body. Then everything started to grow around me as I shrank into bird size. STOP. I was finally done with the morph

{Finally} Mariah said perched on top a tree {you took forever}.

{Whatever} I said after jumping onto the windowsill {let's go}. And I dived head first out the three-story window.

Whenever I'm in the air I just relax and let the animals instincts take over. Since I would be to scared to know what to do. And what it wanted to do right now was to open its wings and fly. So naturally what I did was open my wings and fly into the sky.

{This is so cool} I told Mariah {look I can see the playground from here!}  
{I know it's so much fun} Mariah said soaring behind me.

After a while we were just soaring in the sky, quite, and peaceful. It was almost to peaceful.  
"Ahhhh!!"

{What was that?} I asked Mariah, but I knew what it was, I knew exactly what it was. It was the shriek of a bird, A BIG bird.

{Val it's a big bird!!} Mariah said {right above you!!!}

I looked up and used my powerful eagle eyes to see a big goldish bird right on top of me, and it looked like it was going to make a kill.

{It's going to kill me!} I screamed. I didn't know what to do but I dived as fast as I could, and it dived right at the same time. {Go away you stupid bird!!}

As I dive a wolf dashed in the way if my diving. Great to deadly killers was what I could think, {at least I'll die by earthlings} was what I accidentally thought spoke.

Here I go no more time...


	3. The Visitor

As I take one look back to see the deadly eagle, it flew up and stoped the dive.

_What was he doing? _I wondered _why did he back up? Is it the wolf?_

But when I looked down the wolf was gone, vanished no where in eagle sight. Fastily,I managed to let the instincts takeover and hand landed safely on the ground.

{Are you ok?} Mariah said as she landed on the tree {did it touch you or anything?}

{No I'm fine just a little shaken up} I said as I stretched out wings.

{If you don't mind, me asking did you thought speak?} a female voice said.

I stopped cold in my tracks. I couldn't move a muscle in my entire harpy body, and it was a big bird body.

{Who said that?} Mariah asked in public thought speak.

{I guess that answers that question} said a different female voice.

{Who are you?} I said as I looked around to see where could it come from.

{I did} and right when she said that a wolf came from the bushes, which I imagine is her {my names Cassie the wolf, and the bald eagle chasing you is my frien-}

{Cassie I can introduce my self} hissed the bald eagle as it landed on the opposite tree of Mariah {Hello my name is Rachael}

**A few minutes later….**

"So let me get this straight you and your friends are also fighting the Yeerks?" Mariah asked as we finished demorphing.

"Yup, but with you guys we should have more power to fight these s—" Rachael was going to say before she was interrupted.

**YOU MESSED THE RULES UP!**

**"**Elemist?" Cassie asked.

"Who's the Elemist?" I asked.

"An all power being who can do almost anything," Rachael explained "he put us all in a game to fight the yeerks and looks like you're in it to"

**YOU WERE TO NEVER MEAT YOU MESSED THE RULES AND NOW YOU MUST PASS THE TEST TO SEE IF YOU SHOULD BE THIS GREAT TEAM.**

"Wait what do y-" I try to say before It turned black. Next thing I know I was in a hot jungle, a very hot jungle.


End file.
